Primera Parte: Soñando Con Thomas Andrew Felton
by LuciaSantiago
Summary: Una noche Lucia tuvo un sueño en el que su clase se iba de excursión a Londres y que conocían a los actores de la grandiosa Saga de Harry Potter. En la estancia de Londres la joven Lucia empezó a sentir algo hacia el actor Tom Felton y a tener toda clase de sueños con él. Historia 100% Original
1. Capítulo I Excursión a Londres

Capítulo I. E_**xcursión a Londres**_

_**Excursión a Londres**_

Como todos los días me levanto para ir a las clases, me incorporo de la cama y voy caminando hacia la ventana para correr la cortina. El día amanecía soleado lo que indicaba que iba a ser un gran día, para mí o eso pensé yo hasta que mi madre me gritó para que bajara a desayunar.

**Lucia, si no quieres llegar tarde al colegio más te vale que te apresures.- Me dijo mi madre.**

**Está bien, ya bajo.- Le contesté un poco molesta.**

Cuando termine de vestirme, baje las escaleras y me dirigí a la cocina a almorzar.

Al cabo de diez minutos salí por la puerta y mire al cielo era de un azul precioso, al girar la calle me encontré con mi única amiga, nos pusimos a platicar de lo que haríamos en las vacaciones de verano.

Las dos subimos las escaleras que conducen al patio de la fuente, nos colocamos en la fila pero como no, allí se encontraban las típicas niñatas que te hacen la vida de cuadritos.

Sonó el timbre y nos dirigimos a clase, al entrar la profesora de inglés que también es mi tutora, estaba muy alegre.

Al ser un colegio de monjas estábamos obligados a rezar una oración.

Cuando terminamos de decir la oración del día, la profesora Karina nos dijo con un tono serio.

**Alumnos de segundo de la ESO, les tengo una gran noticia.- Dijo Karina.**

Todos los alumnos nos quedamos en silencio. La profesora al vernos en un silencio incomodo término por darnos la gran noticia.

**Muchachos nos vamos de excursión a Londres.- Dijo la profesora con entusiasmo.**

**¡Bien, Genial!-gritamos todos en clase.**

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde la noticia. Cuando llegamos al colegio al día siguiente había un autobús esperándonos para llevarnos al aeropuerto para ir a Londres.

La mayoría estaban nerviosos, pero otros ya estaban acostumbrados a viajar en avión.

Las horas pasaban lentamente. Yo me senté al lado de mi amiga Cristina.

Cristina se encontraba dormida mientras yo miraba por la ventanilla, la noche era preciosa.

Después de unas horas llegamos al aeropuerto de Londres, allí nos esperaba un autobús típico del país, nos llevaron al hotel London Bridge Hotel en donde pasaríamos la estancia.


	2. Capítulo II Conociendo Londres

_**Capítulo II. Conociendo Londres**_

_**Conociendo Londres**_

A la mañana siguiente de haber llegado a Londres, todos nos fuimos a desayunar aunque yo no tenía apetito alguno, cuando mis compañeros acabaron de almorzar nos dirigimos a conocer Londres.

Visitamos el Madame Tussauds, el Big Ben y pasamos por delante del Palacio de Buckingham, esa mañana lo pasamos genial también vimos algunos actores rodando por las calles de Londres.

A la hora de la cena nos dirigimos a un restaurante de la localidad la comida es exquisita. Cuando terminamos de cenar todos estábamos agotado con tanto pasear por las calles de Londres, nos dirigimos de nuevo al hotel para descansar.

Cuando entre en la habitación me descalce y me dirigí a darme una ducha, estuve un buen rato en ella, escuche como llamaban a la puerta de la habitación. Salí de la ducha y me cubrí con una toalla y fui a abrir la puerta cuando vi a mi amiga Cristina llorando, la invite a entrar y le indique que tomara asiento. Me acerqué a ella.

**Tesoro, ¿porque estas llorando?- le pregunte**

**Veras Lucia, ¿sabes el chico que me gusta?- me pregunto ella**

**Claro tesoro, ¿cómo no iba a saberlo?- le respondí yo**

**Le dije que me gustaba, le mostré mis sentimientos y-y el me rechazo.- me dijo en un susurro**

**Tranquilízate tesoro, puedes quedarte aquí a dormir y mañana hablo con el ¿qué te parece?- le pregunte abrazándola.**

**Gracias.- me susurro ella.**

Al cabo de unos minutos el sueño venció en ella y se quedó dormida en la cama.

Esa noche yo no podía dormir pensaba todo el tiempo porque ese chico le pudo hacer semejante cosa a mi amiga Cristina.

A la mañana siguiente me fui de la habitación antes de que Cristina despertase para poder hablar con él. Baje al restaurante para desayunar y fue cuando lo vi comiéndole la boca a una de mis compañeras de clase.

Me acerque a él y le dije tenemos que hablar cuando termines de comértela.

Se giró hacia mí y me respondió con un "está bien" y continúo besando a la muchacha.

Después de cuarenta y cinco minutos apareció en la entrada del hotel para que habláramos, le dije que diéramos un paseo el acepto pasear conmigo.

**Diego ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- le dije**

**Claro ¿de qué se trata Lucia?- me respondió Diego**

**Veras ayer a la noche vino a mi cuarto Cristina llorando, porque tu no le habías correspondido.- le dije**

**Ah ¿era por eso que querías hablar conmigo?-me pregunto confundido**

**Claro que es por eso, Cristina es mi amiga y si alguien le hace llorar lo va a pagar muy caro.- le amenace**

**Tranquilízate, te contare todo.- me dijo Diego.**

Al cabo de media hora termino de contarme su versión claro que yo no le creía mucho, pero lo deje correr.

Ambos volvimos al hotel y cuando llegamos mi amiga (o eso creí que lo era) se estaba besando con el mejor amigo de Diego.

Cuando nos vieron los dos se separaron y se pusieron colorados.

Diego estaba de lo más tranquilo en cambio yo no, me enfureció que Cristina me hubiese mentido de tal manera con lo de Diego.

Me acerque a Cristina y le propine una cachetada, cuando esta reaccione me dijo lo siguiente:

**¿¡Que puñetas te ocurre, Lucia!?¿Porque me diste la cachetada?- me dijo con orgullo Cristina.**

**Te la mereces eres una zorra y una mentirosa y además me hiciste quedar mal ante Diego.- le respondí en cabreada.**

Desde ese día las dos dejamos de ser amigas y fue cuando ella se unió a las niñatas para hacerme la vida a cuadritos.


	3. Capítulo III Visitando El Set De Rodaje

_**Visitando El Set De Rodaje De Harry Potter**_

Hoy los profesores nos iban a llevar a conocer donde ruedan los actores de la Saga de Harry Potter.

Cuando salimos del hotel, había varios taxis esperándonos para llevarnos al estudio de filmación de dicha Saga.

Subimos a los taxis en grupos de seis personas, a mí me toco sentarme al lado de la que yo creía que era mi mejor amiga y a mi izquierda se sentaba Diego, ambos no dejamos ve ver el comportamiento tan puteril de Cristina con Aitor.

Había que admitir que Aitor era un chico bastante sexi pero no se le podía comparar con Diego su mejor amigo desde la guardería.

Aitor es un chico altivo, orgulloso pero siempre fue un cínico con respecto al sexo. Su cabello es del color marrón broncíneo, sus ojos son del color del caramelo líquido, siempre iba vestido con ropa de marca.

Por otro lado el aspecto de Diego es más sofisticado, su mirada es dulce al igual que sus ojos del color del cielo más claro que puedas encontrar en un chico de tan solo 17 años. En fin, Diego era el chico más popular del colegio, si él quisiese podría tener a todas las nenitas a sus pies, pero él no era de esa clase de hombre orgulloso. Ah! se me olvidaba, tenía el pelo de un rubio platino como mi actor favorito de la Saga de Harry Potter.

Cuando los taxis pararon en frente del set empecé a ponerme muy nerviosa, Diego me vio y me tomo de la mano para no siguiera más nerviosa. La profesora Carla paso lista como de costumbre y nos empezó a dar una charla de cómo nos teníamos que comportar ante los actores, con diplomacia, elegancia pero lo que a la profesora Carla se le olvidaba siempre que íbamos de excursión a algún, lugar es que teníamos que ser ante todo nosotros mismos. Era lo que siempre nos decía mi tutora Karina.

Una vez que la profesora Carla terminó de darnos la charla sobre la diplomacia nos dirigimos a donde se encontraban los actores. Nos acercamos a ellos algo nerviosos al tenerlos tan cerca de nosotros.

El director de la película, nos dio la bienvenida al set del rodaje, también nos contó como los actores interpretaban sus personajes, las horas e solían pasarse en el set de rodaje. etc.

Al rato de quince minutos el director nos condujo hacia donde estaban los actores, la mayoría nos pusimos colorados al tener tan cerca a nuestros actores, era una pasada todos ellos son hermosos, las actrices daban envidia con solo verlas pero eso si eran dulces y muy cariñosas con sus compañeros de rodaje, como el director nos dijo en un principio todos son una gran familia entre ellos. Ya que los rodajes de la saga dura casi un año entero, es normal que se lleven como una gran familia.

Más tarde nos llevaron a conocer el resto del set de rodaje, visitamos los camerinos de los actores, la peluquería y lo que más me gusto fue el lugar donde se reunían los guionistas con la escritora para preparar todas las frases de los actores, todos trabajan muy unidos. Después nos llevaron a conocer el bosque donde se celebraría el acontecimiento más importante de todo el retorno de Voldemort.


	4. Capítulo IV Conociendo a los actores de

**Conociendo a los actores de Harry Potter**

Cuando el director termino de enseñarnos el set de rodaje llamo a todos los componentes del reparto de Harry Potter.

Al cabo de treinta minutos todos los actores ya se encontraban cerca de nosotros y como siempre termine poniéndome rojo con la presencia de Tom Felton.

**Bien, me alegro de que estéis todos aquí.- dijo el director.**

Yo me encontraba a solo dos palmos del brazo de Felton, cuando el director reclamo su atención para poder presentarlo.

Todos mis compañeros se giraron para poder verle el rostro. Tom Felton es un chico alto de porte elegante, tiene una mirada sus ojos son de color azul cielo y una sonrisa traviesa. En resumen es un chico atractivo. Junto a Tom Felton se encontraba Daniel Radcliffe y Robert Pattinson ambos chicos son unos bombones.

Tom Felton se presentó delante de mi clase, nos contó sus aficiones y algún que otro miedo pero nada fuera de lo normal. El siguiente en presentarse ante nosotros fue el guapísimo de Robert Pattinton, de ojos grises, nariz recta y sonrisa pícara. Nos conto acerca de él y como se convirtió en actor de cine.

Y por último le toco al protagonista de dicha saga Daniel Radcliffe un chico monísimo de ojos azul cielo, mirada dulce y sonrisa coqueta.

Cuando los tres actores terminaron de presentarse les tocaba el turno a las dos actrices que estaban enfrente de ellos.

La primera en presentarse fue Emma Watson, su tez era como la porcelana por lo hermosa que es, sus ojos son de un marrón muy dulce lo que la hace tan especial.

Después le tocó el turno a Bonnie Wright, con su pelo caoba claro, su sonrisa es agradable nos contó como se unió al elenco de Harry Potter.

Al terminar las presentaciones de todos los actores, el director nos propuso ir a cenar a un restaurante para terminar de conocer a los actores. Eran pasadas las diez y media de la noche cuando llegamos al restaurante. El mesero nos condujo a una enorme mesa nos dio la cata para pedir la cena, cuando los camareros nos trajeron la cena todos nos pusimos a cenar y a platicar de cualquier trivialidad.

La que yo creía que era mi amiga estaba sentada al lado de Tom Felton, no le quitaba la mirada de encima y eso a él le estaba empezando a molestar.

Cristina disimuladamente le pasó una mano por la entrepierna, Felton se sobresaltó por lo que Cristina le había hecho.

Felton pidió que lo cambiasen de asiento para poder cenar tranquilo, una de sus compañeras de reparto le cambio el lugar y pudimos terminar de cenar.

Cuando nos íbamos a subir en el taxi para que nos llevasen al Hotel, Cristina se giró y se abalanzo sobre Tom Felton rodeo sus manos alrededor del cuello de Felton y lo beso sensualmente haciendo que este se excitase por el contacto.

Las profesoras carraspearon para que Cristina se soltase del cuello del actor cuando las tres subieron al taxi Cristina tenía un orgullo que no se aguantaba. La profesora Karina le echo un buen rapapolvo por el comportamiento que tuvo con el actor y Cristina solo se encogió de hombros y puso una sonrisa de puta falsa.


	5. Capítulo V Humillación Ante Los Actores

**Humillación Ante Los Actores De Harry Potter**

A la mañana siguiente volvimos a salir del hotel para dirigirnos al set de rodaje, cuando llegamos nos estaba esperando en la entrada Tom Felton con su típica sonrisa de ángel, nos saludó y nos estuvo contando un poco las actividades que íbamos a tener a lo largo del día.

Como era de esperar en Cristina se volvió a abalanzar sobre Felton pero esta vez nos dejó a todos con la boca abierta, lo había besado en los labios pero como era de esperar en un actor como Felton la rechazo amablemente y le dijo que no lo volviera a besar a menos que lo desee él.

Todos reímos con disimulo ante la expresión de Cristina. Por un lado sintió lo que es que un chico la rechazase, pero por otro lado sintió una buena humillación de desprecio.

Cuando Felton nos indicó que le siguiéramos, la profesora Carla le echo la reprimenda a Cristina por su conducta de mujercita facilona (en otras palabras una vulgar perra).

A los pocos minutos de llegar a donde estaban los demás actores, Karen se le colgó del brazo a Felton y eso provoco una pequeña trifulca entre dos grandes amigas Cristina y Karen. El director Mike Newel, reclamo nuestra atención para explicarnos en que consiste ser director de cine y los inconvenientes que tiene dirigir una gran producción como es la Saga de Harry Potter, y otras franquicias del mundo del cine. A continuación nos explicó cómo iba a desarrollar la trama de la película y sus entresijos etc.

A mí me aburría un poco la charla del director y me fui a dar un pequeño paseo por el bosque pero claro un vigilante me acompañaba por si me perdía (aunque claro prefería perderme con Tom Felton o con Daniel Radcliffe) pero ni modo, el vigilante era bueno en botánica y me estuvo contando las propiedades de los árboles y de las plantas (no es que a mí me interesase gran cosa la botánica) pero el chaval estaba bastante bueno para ser sincera.


	6. Capítulo VI Tom Felton Defiende A Lucia

**Tom Felton Defiende A Lucia**

Después de caminar sobre unos quince minutos, nos sentamos en un árbol que se encontraba cerca del lago donde se rodaría la escena del lago negro. En la otra punta del set estaban los actores bromeando entre ellos y las chicas de mí clase discutían sobre que actor se trajinaban durante la estancia. Claro que las actrices no iban a consentir que ninguna fulana se acercasen a sus compañeros para tal proeza, ellas son capaces de sacarles las uñas y los dientes para defender a sus amigos de las arpías de mis compañeras.

Cuando me canse de estar sentada sobre las raíces del árbol, levante y me dirigí de nuevo a donde se encontraban todos pero cuando llegue ya estaba Cristina hablando mal de mí (la verdad es que ya me estaban insultando).

En realidad les estaba contando a Felton y a Pattinson los motes que ella me había puesto desde cuarto de primaria. Los dos actores mostraron desconcierto en todos los insultos que Cristina les decía, solo uno reacciono de un modo que me sorprendió.

**Por lo que me contaste Lucia te ayudo con lo de Diego y ¿tú se lo pagas con insultos y con desprecio?-le pregunto Felton.**

**Aja, veras cuando ella se enteró que yo le había mentido, me dio una cachetada en la mejilla y me llamo zorra.- le explico Cristina.**

**No es de extrañar que te llamara eso (bueno la verdad es lo que te mereces por lanzarte a si a los chicos).Le contesto Pattinson.**

**¿Sabes?, si yo tuviera una amiga como es Lucia no la insultaría y me burlaría de ella.- le dijo Felton.**

Cuando Felton se percató de mi presencia me regalo una de sus sonrisas.

Pero eso a Cristina no le importo, el director Mike Newel junto con las profesoras nos llamó a todos para tomar una merienda y fue ahí donde empezó todo las bromitas de mal gusto de Cristina las críticas de Karen y por último se les unió la zorra más grande de la clase Lina. Yo ya estaba acostumbrada a los insultos de ellas que no me imite en decir nada, lo que los actores no se pudieron creer es que ninguna de las profesoras les riño ni nada por el estilo.

Felton ya estaba harto de tanto insulto por parte de las tres chicas, se levantó y les dijo que dejasen de insultarme o lo pagarían caro pero claro ninguno de nosotros sabia a lo que se refería Felton, paso por mi lado extendió la mano para que la tomase y me saco del grupo y me llevo a dar un paseo por el bosque.

**No me puedo creer lo que te llaman.- dijo molesto Felton.**

**Yo seguí caminando, no me percaté de que él se quedara atrás.**

**Espera, no apures tanto.- me dijo Felton.**

**¿Por qué no te defiendes cuando te insultan?-pregunto Felton**

**La verdad, no me importa lo que me llamen yo sé que no soy todo eso.- le conteste con indiferencia.**

**¿Te puedo pedir algo?- le pregunte a Felton.**

**Claro, di.- me respondió el.**

**¿Podemos cambiar de tema?, no se cuéntame algo sobre tu personaje por ejemplo.- le desafié yo.**

**Está bien que ¿quieres saber sobre Draco Malfoy que no sepas?.- me pregunto divertido.**

**¿Qué te gusta de tu personaje?- le pregunte yo.**

Déjame pensar… es orgulloso, consigue lo que se propone, es elegante y detesta a los sangre sucias pero lo que nadie sabe es que Draco está enamorado de Hermione pero claro eso nadie lo va a saber nunca.


	7. Capítulo VII La Cena Con Los Actores De

**La Cena Con Los Actores De Harry Potter**

Ya estaba atardeciendo cuando el director Mike Newel, nos propuso a todos ir a cenar a un restaurante de lujo.

Los actores se fueron a cambiar de ropa para podernos marchar a cenar y después salir por ahí a divertirnos ya que hoy es sábado y mañana no van a trabajar los actores, aunque ellos dicen que tienen una cláusula que les prohíbe ir a las discotecas y tomar alcohol, pero hoy el director les dio permiso para romper las reglas solo por este día.

Cuando llegamos al restaurante, el camarero nos entregó la carta para decidir que tomaríamos.

A mí me toco sentarme al lado de la odiosa de Cristina pero ella no se percató de mi presencia hasta que Felton se ubicó a mi lado para cenar, los dos compartíamos la carta, por lo que pude apreciar el menú era muy selecto y a la vez muy exquisito como de Gourmet.

La cubierta es de color negro satén con letras doradas. Dentro los menús estaban plastificados, por si los padres llevaban a sus pequeños a cenar y así evitaban manchar la carta.

Menú:

Entrantes:

1. Setas de Portobello Al horno con Queso azul, Pimiento rojo, y Pimentón dulce Ahumado Alioli.

2. Crema de Cabra batida con Tomates Balsámicos, Berenjena Tostada y Preparación de Cebolleta.

3. Quesos de cabra Asados a la parrilla con Achicoria y Pan Tostado Vinagreta.

4. Gruyere, Fresas y Pimienta Amarilla, con Chocolate y Reducción Balsámica.

5. Butternut Asado Aplasta sobre Risotto con Aceite de Albahaca y Reggiano.

6. Espárrago Tostado con Seta Salvaje Fricasé-

Platos principales:

1. Cazuela De Pan Frito con Risotto.

2. Mariscos Cassoulet con Rape y Gambas y un Florón de Hojaldre.

3. Teriyaki Salmón con Caramelo Chilli Fideos.

4. El Pollo Ballotine Se abrigó en Prosciutto con Castañas y el Pollo.

5. Rosti De patatas con Setas de Morilla y la Salsa de Jerez.

6. Pollo con Tomates de Vid Tostados.

7. Pecho de Pato Rosado con Ciruelos Sazonados y Pomme Fondant.

8. Lomo Tostado de Carne de cerdo con Arándanos y Piña.

9. Caña de Cordero Lento Tostada con Mostaza Integral Tritura y Acuñado Jus.

Postres:

1. Albaricoque y Tarta de Almendra.

2. Albaricoque Strudel con Bayas De verano y Crema Inglesa.

3. Tarta de queso de Canela Al horno con Salsa de Caramelo y Peras.

4. Albahaca y Frambuesa Pannacotta con AlmondTuille.

5. Cereza Negra y Queso cremoso Strudel.

6. Crema batida de Trufa de Chocolate.

7. Limón Posset con un Chasquido Pelirrojo.

8. Panetone Pan y Budín de Mantequilla y Helado de Vaina de Vainilla.

9. Tarta De Limón.

10. Tiramisu.

**Mmmm, este menú tiene buena pinta, me dan ganas de pedir de todo.- comente en voz baja para que solo Felton me pudiese oír.**

**¿Qué es lo que más te gustaría probar de este menú?- pregunto Felton.**

**No sé, déjame ver… ah ya se!.- le dije decidida.**

**Pediré: Gruyere, Fresas y Pimienta Amarilla, con Chocolate y Reducción Balsámica.- eso de entrante.-le dije**

**Ahora de primero pediría… Caña de Cordero Lento Tostada con Mostaza Integral Tritura y Acuñado Jus.-le respondí alegre.**

Y de postre pediré…Tarta de queso de Canela Al horno con Salsa de Caramelo y Peras. Le dije a Felton todo el menú que pediría al camarero.

**Pues sí que tienes un gusto bien exquisito eh?- dijo con picardía.**

**Haber bonito y tú que ¿pedirás para cenar?.-le pregunte picardamente.**

**Mmmm, no se… creo que voy a pedir lo mismo que tu, Lucia.- me respondió con una cálida sonrisa.**

No sé pero note como Cristina me miraba con cara de odio por la conversación que estaba teniendo con Felton (y eso que solo hablábamos del menú).

**Creo que esa chica me va a traer bastantes dolores de cabeza mientras este de excursión aquí en mi país.- me murmuro Felton.**

Al cabo de media hora llegaron varios camareros para atendernos, tomaron nota de todo lo que pedimos, cuando regresaron con la cena nos pusimos a platicar de todo un poco.

Cuando terminamos de cenar, salimos del restaurante Drones, de Marco Pierre White. Nos dirigimos a nuestra próxima parada que era disfrutar de la noche al completo y eso significaba bailar y divertirse con los muchachos de Harry Potter.


	8. Capítulo VIII De Regreso Al Hotel Londo

_**De Regreso Al Hotel London Bridge**_

Eran las cinco de la madrugada cuando salimos todos de la discoteca Madame Jo Jo's. En la salida de la discoteca nos estaban esperando un autobús para llevarnos al hotel London Bridge y a los actores a sus respectivas casas.

Cuando rentramos en al autobús cada uno se sentó donde quiso, como siempre Cristina volvió a atosigar a Felton la muy descarada le tomo de la mano y lo condujo hasta la parte de atrás del autobús, y detrás de ellos dos le siguió Karen para sentarse al lado derecho de Felton, para que el quedase en el medio de las dos.

Yo era la única que no tenía compañera de asiento, así que me tumbe a lo largo de los dos asientos; pero con los pies fuera del asiento. En el trayecto al hotel, sentí como alguien me movía las piernas para sentarse a mi lado, estaba demasiado cansada de bailar toda la noche; así que no me moleste en abrir los ojos para saber quién era mi compañero de asiento, simplemente me deje llevar por el sueño.

Solo recuerdo que me desperté abrazada a Felton y que todos mis compañeros de clase me miraban con curiosidad, solo dos chicas me miraban con cara de asco y de desprecio yo estaba segura al cien por cien de que me harían la estancia un infierno nada más cuando llegásemos al hotel, y para mi desgracia compartía habitación con Cristina.

Cuando el autobús se estaciono a la entrada del Hotel London Bridge, bajamos todos los de mi clase. En cuanto me baje Cristina empezó a molestarme de un modo tan humillante.

**¿Sabes querida?, eres una aprovechada cuando Tom Felton se sentó a tu lado en el autobús.- me critico Cristina.**

**Mira para tu información yo no soy una perra en celo como lo eres tu guapita de cara.- le conteste a Cristina.**

**Yo no soy una perra en celo.- dijo Cristina arrastrando las palabras.**

**Claro que si eres una perra, no llevamos aquí más de cinco días y ya andas detrás de Tom Felton como una perra necesitada de sexo...-de devolví la amenaza a Cristina.**

**Oye tu no es necesario que le llames perra a Cristina.- me grito Karen.**

**Para tu información yo le llamo lo que ella se merece que es PERRA.- le grite igualmente a Karen.**

Como estábamos gritando alto de un modo que los huéspedes del hotel no se enterasen. Salieron del autobús los actores del elenco de Harry Potter.

**¿Se puede saber a qué vienen todos esos gritos?- pregunto Emma Watson.**

**Ah es fácil saber porque están gritando.- le respondió Tom Felton todo divertido.**

**¿Así?- le desafió Watson a Felton.**

**Claro, si te diste cuenta de lo que estuvo intentando Cristina durante estos cinco días en la visita al set.- le dijo Felton a Watson.**

**Claro que me di cuenta de lo PERRA que es esa muchachita, si tan necesitada de SEXO esta pues entonces que se vaya a un club de alterne que para eso fueron construidos, ¿no?- contesto Emma Watson a Felton.**

**¡Exacto! Querida Emma, por eso están gritando.- dijo divertido Felton.**

Yo ya había dado por terminado la discusión, puesto que yo no estaba enamorada de Felton (o eso creía yo); los actores se despidieron de nosotros con un simple movimiento de mano y volvieron a subir al autobús para irse a sus casas, mientras nosotros íbamos a descansar a nuestras respectivas habitaciones.


	9. Capítulo IX De Comida En La Playa

_**De Comida En La Playa**_

Ya eran las tres de la tarde cuando nos levantamos para ir a comer a la playa.

Hoy los actores tenían descanso por ser domingo, cuando salimos del hotel ya nos estaba esperando un autobús para llevarnos a la playa.

De camino a la playa me fije que había un cartel de campeonato de pesca familiar. Había un montón de familias apuntándose a dicho campeonato de pesca.

Y ahí estaba él, con su familia y amigos; ya que a Felton le encanta la pesca siempre participa en el campeonato.

Lo mejor de todo es que la PERRA de Cristina, no se fijó por la ventana para ver a Felton, si no ya estaba exigiendo al chofer que estacionase el autobús para ir detrás de Felton como una zorra necesitada de sexo.

Después de cuarenta minutos de trayecto por fin llegamos a la playa. En si la playa no era muy grande había algunas familias ya estaban comiendo, otros estaban tomando el sol y unos cuantos niños estaban jugando con las palas.

El chofer estaciono el autobús en el aparcamiento, cogimos nuestras valijas y nos dirigimos a la arena para extender las toallas y empezar a comer, aunque algunos de mis compañeros lo primero que hicieron es que fueron directos a tomarse un buen chapuzón en el agua.

Después de haber comido lo guardamos todo en bolsas de plástico para después tirar en un contenedor de basura. Algunos de nosotros nos pusimos a jugar a las raquetas, otros se pusieron a platicar de trivialidades, otros simplemente estaban en la edad del pavo (o sea que se fijaban en las chicas).

**Lucia, ¿te vienes a jugar a las raquetas?- me pregunto Raquel.**

**Claro, ¿Por qué no?-le conteste yo.**

**¿Por qué diablos la invitas a jugar con nosotras?- le pregunto con altanería Cristina a Raquel.**

**Que pasa ¿acaso está prohibido que la invite?-le pregunto Raquel-**

**Claro que no pero a esa no la quiero aquí entre nosotras.- le respondió Cristina con malicia.**

**Tranquila, por mí no te preocupes si la princesita no se le antoja que juegue con ustedes pues ni modo.- le dije a Raquel.**

Como no quería que la PERRA de Cristina la tomara con la pobre de Raquel, me di la vuelta para tumbarme un poco en la toalla fue cuando me di de bruces contra Diego.

Nunca dejaran de maravillarme sus ojos pero como los de Felton no hay punto de comparación.

Estuve a punto de caerme cuando las manos de Diego me rodearon por la cintura, ante ese contacto mis mejillas se tiñeron de color rosado. Cristina y Karen observaron la escena y no se quedaron cortas en hacernos burla a los dos. Diego se dio cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo y les lanzo una mirada de reproches.


	10. Capítulo X Asistiendo Al Rodaje De Har

_**Asistiendo Al Rodaje De Harry Potter**_

Hoy era lunes y eso significaba ver a los bombones de los actores de Harry Potter. Como todos los días el autocar ya nos estaba esperando en la entrada del hotel para llevarnos al set de Harry Potter.

**Bueno chicos, hoy vamos a asistir al rodaje de la cuarta entrega de Harry Potter Y El Cáliz De Fuego.- Comunicó la profesora Karina.**

**Así que, más os vale portaros bien, sobre todo tu Cristina.- Le advirtió la profesora Carla.**

Pasados unos cincuenta minutos por fin llegamos al set de rodaje de Harry Potter, en la entrada ya nos estaba esperándonos los actores Rupert Grint y Jason Isaacs, para guiarnos a donde estaban los demás actores.

Cristina y Karen se llevaron una gran desilusión al no ver a Tom Felton en el set de rodaje.

**Disculpe Señor Jason Isaacs.- Le dije con vergüenza.**

**Dime pequeña.- Me respondió él alegre.**

**¿Puede decirme donde se encuentra el joven Tom Felton?, es que llevo varios minutos sin verlo por el set.- Le pregunte con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas.**

**Ah, ¿era eso?, no te preocupes Tom Felton llegara en un par de horas, al parecer tenia asuntos pendientes que resolver.- Me dijo el señor Jason Isaacs.**

**¿Cómo se atreve a preguntarle a ese actor por MI FELTON?- Dijo con sarcasmo Cristina.**

**Muchachita, te aconsejo que no vuelvas a dirigirte así hacia mi o hacia algunos de mis compañeros y no deberías ser así con tus amigos.- Le advirtió Jason Isaacs.**

**Me da igual lo que un viejo me diga, además yo no soy a miga de esa tonta de Lucia.-Le respondió con desprecio Cristina.**

Desde donde yo estaba solo pude ver como Karen y Laura rodaron los ojos.

El director llamo a todos los actores para empezar a rodar la escena del Lago Negro.

**Antes de empezar a rodar me gustaría informaros que he llegado a un acuerdo con la escritora JKRowling, para que estos muchachos asistan al rodaje de esta gran saga que es Harry Potter. Pero debo comunicar que si se portan todos bien puede que les deje participar como actores extras. Eso quiere decir, que sus personajes no tendrán dialogo.- Dijo el director Mikel Newell.**

_**Jo, ¡eso no es justo!- nosotros sabemos hablar inglés correctamente.- Se quejó Laura.**_

_**Bueno míralo por este lado, para la tonta de Lucia le viene perfecto ese personaje, ya que no sabe pronunciar correctamente el inglés.- Dijo con malicia Cristina.**_

En ese momento acababa de llegar Tom Felton y pudo escuchar el comentario despectivo de Cristina hacia mí.

**¿Sabes una cosa, bonita?- Le pregunto Tom Felton a Cristina.**

**No es necesario que Lucia sepa hablar correctamente el inglés, si ella lo sabe entender y lo puede escribir entonces está preparada para interpretar cualquier papel que le dé un director de cine.- Le dijo con orgullo Tom Felton.**

**Exacto, Tom.- le dijo Mikel Newell.**

Mikel Newell se dirigió exclusivamente a mí, se me acerco y me dijo que no me preocupase por no saber pronunciar bien el inglés, que solo tendría que hacer lo que él me mandase, (en otras palabras, caminar hasta que él diga corten y cosas de ese estilo).

Y como tenían un traductor para las visitas si teníamos alguna pregunta él nos la traducía para todo el equipo.


	11. Capítulo XI Prueba De Audición Para Las

_**Prueba De Audición Para Las Visitas**_

En cuanto terminamos todos de comer, nos empezaron a preparar para rodar las escenas. Mientras el director daba los últimos avisos a los actores.

Cuando estuvimos presentables, el director nos dio órdenes a mis compañeros y a mí para que nos pusiéramos en nuestros lugares para empezar a hacer la prueba de audición.

De los treinta alumnos que éramos solo veinte consiguieron un personaje para la saga, mientras el resto nos quedábamos en el Backstage para ver las escenas.

El director Mikel Newell colgó de todos modos la lista de los veinte que superaron la prueba.

Estos son los alumnos que superaron la prueba de audición.- Dijo el director Mikel Newell.

Ganadores De La Prueba De Audición:

1. Laura Martínez

2. Sara Marqués

3. Karen Moreira

4. Cristina Sánchez

5. Fran Pereira

6. Diego Villaverde

7. Aitor Pastoriza

8. Eva González

9. Maca González

10. Alba Méndez

11. África García

Ibáñez

Cortegoso

Rivas

Márquez

Vidal

Rivera

Barreiro

López

20. Vanessa Blanco

Una vez que comprobaron mis compañeros que habían pasado la prueba se pusieron a dar saltos de alegría y a gritar como verdaderos barbaros.

Cristina diviso a Tom Felton y se lanzó derechita hacia el para terminar besándolo en los labios, pero como siempre Tom Felton la separo de su lado amablemente.

Yo pude ver en su mirada un pequeño atisbo de desprecio hacia Cristina, sin duda esa chica le iba a traer verdadero dolor de cabeza al pobre de Tom Felton.

**Pero bueno Felton ¿cómo te atreves a separarla de tu lado con lo bonita que es?- Dijo con sarcasmo Devon Murray.**

**Me atrevo a separarla de mi porque, ya me está poniendo de los nervios con su dichoso celo de mujer, si tan desesperada esta por acostarse con un hombre, pues que se vaya a un club de alterne que allí sobran hombres.- Le respondió Tom Felton a Devon Murray.**

**No seas así con la pobre chavala, ella no lo hace por mal.- Le dijo Matthew David Lewis.**

**Soy como soy Matthew, simplemente me jode que solo se me abalance a mí,-¡por si no te diste cuenta hay más chicos a parte de mí!- Le contesto Felton un poco molesto.**

**Bueno si se te abalanza es que eres muy sexy, por eso lo hace para llamar tu atención y así te enamores de ella.- Le dije yo.**

Ante ese comentario vi como los ojos de Tom Felton brillaba por lo que le dije.

**Si soy tan sexy, ¿Por qué no te me alabanzas tu Lucia?- Me pregunto Felton.**

**Es fácil.-Dijo Cristina.**

**¿A si?-Pregunto Felton confundido.**

**Si veras, Lucia es una estúpida mojigata y por encima de todo ningún chico jamás se fijaría en ella por lo fea y tonta que es.- Dijo con desprecio Laura.**

**No creo que Lucia sea así de fea y tonta como la describís, simplemente no sabéis ver dentro de las personas.- Le dijo Robert Pattinson.**

Después de media hora, el director carraspeo para que todos prestásemos atención para empezar a rodar la escena del Lago Negro.

Nos divertimos mucho viendo como Cristina, Karen y Laura hacían el ridículo ante Tom Felton, aunque él no se riese se le notaba en la cara que también se estaba divirtiéndose de lo lindo con esas tres.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana y aun estábamos en mitad de la grabación de la penúltima escena.

Después de tan largo día de grabación y de pruebas el director nos dio permiso para marcharnos a casa y al hotel para descansar.


	12. Capítulo XII Una Humillación Mas Ante T

_**Una Humillación Mas Ante Tom Felton**_

Al día siguiente, nos dirigimos de nuevo al set de rodaje para que los afortunados se preparasen para empezar a filmar las escenas.

Como era de esperar en Cristina, fue derechita hacia Tom Felton; pero esta vez él no hizo nada para alejarla de su lado al contrario la cogió por la cintura y la apretó más hacia él.

**Buenos días preciosa.- le dijo Tom Felton con una sonrisa traviesa.**

**Buenos días.- le respondió Cristina dándole un beso.**

Todos nos quedamos de piedra al ver como Tom Felton se comía a besos a Cristina.

Ninguno de los que estaban allí se dio cuenta de que Lucia había abandonado el set de rodaje.

**Esto no puede ser verdad, hasta hace unos días Tom Felton la alejaba de su lado y ¿ahora se la comía a besos? ¿A que está jugando él?- Pensó Lucia.**

Mikel Newell ordeno a todos que ocupasen sus lugares para empezar a filmar.

Eran las ocho de la tarde cuando el director Mikel Newell, comunico que había un descanso de una hora para relajarse después de una mañana de filmación.

Todos los actores se reunieron para comer un poco y charlar de trivialidades, se lo estaban pasando genial, cuando Cristina hizo lo peor que se le paso por la cabeza…

**Tomy, tengo algo importante que decirte.-Le dijo Cristina a Felton.**

**Está bien, ¿de qué se trata?- Le respondió Felton.**

Cristina le tomo de la mano a Tom Felton y se lo llevo a un lugar apartado de donde estábamos nosotros.

**Pero esta chica ¿de qué va?- Pregunto James Phelps.**

**Ni idea, solo ella sabe que trama.- Le respondió Josh Herdman.**

**Bueno al menos Tom no se puede quejar que le acose una digna princesa del drama, como lo es Cristina.- Le dijo con sarcasmo Katie Leung.**

Después de quince minutos aparecía Tom Felton con una sonrisa en sus labios y detrás llegaba Cristina en su rostro se tornaba furioso.

**Cristina ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?-Le pregunto Karen en un susurro.**

**De verdad quieres saber qué coño me pasa Karen.-Responde histérica Cristina a Karen.**

**Bueno no hace falta que me respondas de ese modo Cristina, soy tu amiga y me preocupo por ti.-Contesta Karen.**

**Ya que te consideras mi amiga haz algo para que el estúpido de Tom Felton caiga rendido a mis pies; ah y también haz algo para que la tonta de Lucia se aleje de Tom ya que lo quiero solo para mi.- Amenaza Cristina a Karen.**

A pesar de que Karen apreciaba demasiado a Cristina no era capaz de hacer semejante barbaridad para que su amiga se quede con el actor; ya que él tiene derecho a enamorarse y hacer toda clase de amigos.

Karen se lo sopeso unos minutos y decidió avisar a Mara para que la ayudase a que el plan de Cristina le saliese mal.


	13. Capítulo XIII Sintiendo Algo Hacia Tom

_**Sintiendo Algo Hacia Tom Felton**_

Habían rnpasado ya una semana, desde que llegaran a Londres, para conocer a los actoresrnde Harry Potter.

Cada día quernpasaba, Lucia iba sintiendo algo más fuerte hacia Tom Felton, solornque él no lo sabía y por otro lado estaba Cristina, que se encaprichara de TomrnFelton pero este no la veía como ella quería solo jugabarncon ella.

Hoy losrnactores tenían el día de descanso, puesto que el directorrnestaba enfermo.

Las profesoras habían decididornhacer una juntanza con los actores, para conocernos másrny así entablar una relación de amistad, orneso creían las dos profesoras.

Sin duda, estarnera una gran oportunidad para Cristina, de terminar de conquistar a Tom Felton,rnaunque hay un compañero de la Saga que le observa con mucho deseo.

Algunos actoresrnya habian echo planes con sus familiares. Al final solo se quedaron seis actores de los cuales sus nombres son:rnRobert Pattinson, Tiana Benjamin, DevonrnMurray, EmmarnWatson, StanislavrnIanevski, Tom Felton.

Cuandornterminaron de decidir a donde irían para pasar la tarde entre amigos, losrnchicos de Harry Potter decidieron quedar en lago muy tranquilo.

Ya eran lasrncinco de la tarde cuando llegaron a dicho lago, como siempre Cristina ya estabarndando la nota ante todos.

Cristina lerncogió la mano a Tom Felton para lucirse de que ella era mucho más bonita quernlas demás chicas. Emma Watson iba hablando con Lucia sobre libros que están dernmoda.

Tiana estabarnprofundizando en el tema de los chicos sexis con Mara.

**¿¡No me puedo creer que te guste esernchico!?-Preguntó incrédula Tiana.**

**Pues créetelo porque es verdad, pero no sérncómo hacer para que él se fije en mi.- Le respondió Mara.**

Mara se girórnhacia la derecha y le pregunto a Lucia que chico le gustaba, perornLucia muerta de vergüenza no le respondió al contrario se puso todarncolorada y Emma vio cómo su mirada se dirigía a Tom Feltom.

**¿En serio te gusta Tom Felton?-Le preguntornMara a Lucia.**

**Uff lo vas a tener bastante complicado yarnque te salió una competidora.-Le dijo Emma a Lucia.**

Eso no esrnproblema porque, no voy a comportarme como ella además yo solo quierornllegar a ser su amiga.

**En eso tienes razón no venimos arnligar a nadie pero si se diera el caso hay que aprovechar ¿no?-DijornMara.**

**Si pero... dentro de poco nos tendremosrnque ir y ellos se olvidaran fácilmente de nosotras y se enamoraran dernalguien completamente distinto a nosotras.- Le dijo convencida Lucia arnMara.**

**Ya... pero a lo mejor tienes suerte y élrnno se olvida de ti nunca; y quien sabe a lo mejor os hacéis novios y todorneso.-Le dijo Mara emocionada.**

**No sé...-Dijo Lucia poco convencida.**

Cuandornterminaron de merendar todos se pusieron a jugar al baseboll, otrosrnal tira y afloja y unos pocos hacían senderismo por la zona.

Tom Felton porrnfin se había librado de Cristina y se fijó en que Lucia se encontrabarnsola, se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado.

Mientras quernMara, Tiana y Emma observaban la escena.

**Lucia, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-Lernpregunto Tom Felton.**

**Claro, dime.- Le responde Lucia.**

**¿Te gusta algún chico?-Lernpregunto directamente Tom Felton.**

Ante esarnpregunta Lucia se sonrojo mucho y Tom Felton pudo

Responderse esarnpregunta ¡Claro que le gustaba algún chico a Lucia!

**¿Podría saber quién es ese chico que tantornte gusta?-Le pregunto **

Tom Felton conrncuriosidad a Lucia.

**Veras... el...ch...chico que me...rngusta...-Dijo Lucia con vergüenza.**

**El chico es...-Le animo Tom Felton arnLucia.**

Lucia suspirornpara tranquilizarse y así decirle que el chico que más le gustaba erarnél.

Está bien sirntanto te interesa saber, quien es el chico que tanto me gusta,rnel nombre de ese chico es... TOM FELTON.

**Esto... ¿Yo?-Pregunto incrédulo TomrnFelton.**

**Pero tranquilo yo no soy bonita pararnningún chico además... no creo que te guste como chica.-Le respondí algorntriste.**

**No seas boba claro que eres bonita yrnademás ya le lo había dicho, que esos chicos no soben apreciar lo que tienenrndelante, y ellos se lo pierden por no verte como una mujer bonita.- Le dijo TomrnFelton a Lucia.**

Después de confesarlerna Tom Felton que él era el chico que amaba, el muchacho le sujeto por larncintura y le puso una mano debajo de la barbilla de Lucia, y le dio el beso másrnhermoso que pudiera imaginarse.

**A mí también me gustas Lucia.- Le confesornTom Felton.**

A Lucia le caíanrnunas lágrimas y Tom Felton le la seco con su dedo y, volvió a intensificar másrnel beso hasta quedarse sin aliento.


	14. Capítulo XIV La Invitación De Tom Felto

_**La Invitación De Tom Felton**_

Al día siguiente de que Lucia le confesara sus sentimientos a Tom Felton, este no se separó ni un centímetro de su lado. Cada vez que iban al set de Harry Potter Tom Felton siempre esperaba a Lucia, para abrazarla fuertemente y darle un beso de buenos días y entraban cogidos de la mano.

**¿Cómo es posible que esa necia de Lucia se haya quedado con el bombón de Tom Felton así de la nada?-Dijo Cristina con exasperación.**

**Bueno, eso tendrás que averiguarlo por ti misma Cristina.-Le reto su amiga Karen.**

**Eso pienso hacer bonita, además no creo que Mi Ton Felton se haya fijado en esa estúpida de Lucia.-Sentencio Cristina.**

**Y, ¿Cómo piensas hacer eso?-Le pregunto Karen.**

**Ya ideare algún plan para separarlos.-Le respondió Cristina.**

**Está bien pues entonces vamos a ver ese plan tan genial que se te ocurrirá algún día para separarlos.-Le dijo África.**

**¡Os demostrare que mi plan funcionara, os lo Juro!-Respondió exasperada Cristina.**

Ninguna de las mejores amigas de Cristina se creía esa patraña de separar a Lucia de Tom Felton, pero claro eso tendrían que comprobarlo en persona a ver si Cristina tenía lo necesario para planear una estrategia ella sola.

**¿Creéis que será capaz de idear un plan ella sola?-Pregunto Vanessa.**

**Me da que se lo va a pedir a Aitor.-Le respondió Karen a Vanessa.**

**No creo que Aitor quiera ayudarle con su estúpido plan de conquista.-Sentencio África.**

Cuando los actores terminaron de rodar las escenas Tom Felton se fue a cambiar de ropa. Una vez que iba a salir del camerino Cistina ya estaba esperándolo, se abalanzo a él y le dio un beso seductor, pero como siempre Felton la separo delicadamente para no herir sus sentimientos.

Cristina estaba hecha una furia cuando vio a Tom Felton dirigirse hacia Lucia y más cuando Felton le deposito un dulce beso en los labios eso hizo estallar de ira a Cristina.

**¿Quieres venir a cenar conmigo?-Le pregunto Tom Felton a Lucia.**

**Claro, me gustaría mucho.-Le contesto Lucia.**

**Bueno chicos, nosotros dos nos vamos ya nos vemos mañana.-Comunico Tom Felton a sus compañeros.**

**Que os divirtáis y no cometáis ninguna imprudencia.-Le dijo Rupert Grint.**

**No te preocupes "****papá****", no voy a cometer ningún error, estate tranquilo.-Le respondió divertido Tom Felton.**

Después de eso, Felton se dirigió a su coche y abrió la puerta del copiloto y ayudo a Lucia a entrar en el coche. Una vez que Lucia se sentón en el asiento Felton cerró la puerta y entro por la parte del piloto, encendió el coche y se dirigió al restaurante que suele frecuentar con su familia.

**Buenas noches tengo una mesa reservada para dos.-Dijo Felton al camarero.**

**Síganme por aquí.-Les indico el camarero.**

Cuando el camarero le indico donde sería su mesa esta noche. El camarero les indico que pronto vendría alguien a atenderles.

Felton echo hacia atrás la silla para que Lucia se sentase e hizo lo mismo para sentarse frente a ella.

**Espero que sea de agrado mi compañía.-Dijo algo triste Felton.**

**Y, ¿Por qué no ibas a ser una buena compañía?-Pregunto Lucia.**

**Oh! Es bueno saberlo.-Dijo Felton guiñándole un ojo a Lucia.**

Al cabo de unos minutos llego otro camarero y les tomo nota de lo que iban a cenar. No tardaron mucho en traerles la cena y empezaron a cenar en silencio, llegaron a la parte de los postres cuando Felton estuvo a punto de decirle algo importante a lucia en ese momento fue interrumpido por Cristina.

Pero cristina no estaba sola con ella había una muchacha, bueno más bien una fan histérica y odiosa de Tom Felton que no deja que ninguna otra chica se le hacerque ni un milímetro al actor.


	15. Capítulo XV Una Tarde Con Tom Felton

_**Una Tarde Con Tom Felton**_

Ya habían pasado varios días y Felton y Lucia seguían con su pequeño romance, aunque se suelen meter mucho de por medio, la fan histérica del actor y la odiosa de Cristina, pero eso a la joven pareja no le importa porque nadie los puede separar.

Esa tarde no había filmación por problemas técnicos en el set, así que la pareja aprovecho para hacer planes para la tarde, había hablado de ir al cine pero siempre había quien escuchaba las conversaciones y eso exasperaba a Felton.

**Bueno, ¿si no vamos al cine que te parece si vamos a ver una ópera?-Pregunte yo.**

**¿Te gustan las óperas, Lucia?-Pregunto Tom.**

**Si te digo la verdad nunca vi una obra de ópera, pero me gustaría ver una antes de que me tenga que marchar de tu país.-Respondí con sinceridad.**

**Está bien pues entonces ya tenemos plan iremos a ver una obra de ópera pero ¿Cuál veremos?-Comenta Tom.**

Había pasado una hora desde que nos marcháramos del set de rodaje, nos encontrábamos sentados en una cafetería divagando en lo que haríamos a la tarde, Tom había propuesto en un principio ir al cine pero no soporta que la gente escuche conversaciones que no les incumben así que yo le propuse otro plan ya que de verdad tenía unas ganas tremendas de ver una ópera pero el problema era que no me sabia ningún nombre para poder ayudar a Tom a escoger una, así decidimos buscar en el periódico alguna obra de ópera que echasen hoy a la tarde y así pasar un buen rato juntos.

Lo que encontramos en el periódico The Times fue lo siguente en la sección de Obras y Teatros.

**Rusalka** (Dvorák) - Royal Opera House

Fechas: 1, 3, 6, 9,14

Reparto: , , ,

Director: Y.Nézet-Séguin. Dir. Escena: ,

**Los cuentos de Hoffmann** (Offenbach) - English National Opera

Fechas: 2, 6,8,10

Reparto: , , , ,

Director: A. Walker. Dir. escena:

**The death of Klinghoffer** (Adams) - English National Opera

Fechas: 1, 3,5,7,9

Reparto: , , , , J. Cleverton

Director: B. Brönnimann. Dir. Escena: T. Morries

Por la cara que puso Tom yo diría que las obras eran bastante buenas pero yo no conocía ninguna de ellas asique deje que escogiera el mismo.

Cuando Tom termino de decidir a que ópera iríamos, nos levantamos de las sillas y se dirigió al mostrador, para pagar las consumiciones y así ir a la primera obra que había, ya que yo tenía digamos tipo toque de queda impuesta por una dichosa y santa profesora.


	16. Capítulo XVI Conociendo Un Poco A Tom F

_**Conociendo Un Poco A Tom Felton**_

Al día siguiente, Tom Felton fue a recoger a Lucia al hotel donde se hospeda. Entro por las puertas giratorias del hotel, y se acercó al mostrador de recepción para preguntar, en que habitación se hospeda la señorita Lucia Santiago.

Una vez que Tom felton se informó en que habitación, esta su chica subió las escaleras hasta el tercer piso, así ganaría tiempo para que ella se arreglase.

Cuando llego al tercer piso, solo tuvo que buscar la habitación 322. Al cabo de varios minutos encontró la habitación, se paró ente la puerta respiro hondo y llamo con los nudillos a la puerta escucho como desde dentro respondían ante la llamada.

Pasaron varios minutos, cuando Lucia abrió la puerta. Al hacerlo se llevó una grata sorpresa.

Oh! Buenos días.-Dijo algo adormilada Lucia.

Buenos días amor.- Le respondió Felton dándole un beso en los labios.

Adelante pasa, aun me falta por arreglarme.-Le dijo Lucia.

Ah no te preocupes no hay prisa.- Le respondió Felton con su sonrisa traviesa.

Lucia se dirigo al baño para vestirse, cuando se quito el albornoz sintió como las manos de su chico le acariciaban la espalda haciendo que ella estremeciese por el contacto.

Felton volteo a Lucia para verle el rostro y asi robarle esos besos tan dulces que le da.

Lucia se fue pegando poco a poco al cuerpo de su chico hasta que Felton empozo a notar como algo se le ponía duro.

Mmmm, me parece que ayer no tuviste suficiente ¿eh?-Le pregunto divertida Lucia.

Eso parece, y como aún son las ocho de la mañana podemos aprovechar el tiempo.- le contesto felton en un susurro seductor.

Lucia se separó de él un poco, en un principio creyó que Felton se había molestado por su rechazo pero no era ese el caso.

Tom Felton quería controlarse para no volver hacerle daño, no quería que ella no se arriesgara para quedarse en estado y así no tener problemas.

Él salió del baño para que Lucia terminase de vestirse, aunque a él le gustaba más verla desnuda. Eso hacía que él sintiera unas ganas tremendas de hacerla suya.

Mientras esperaba, a Felton se le ocurrió hacerle unas preguntas respecto a sus gustos.

Cariño, ¿me puedes responder a algo?-Pregunto Felton con voz seria.

Ese timbre de voz alerto un poco a Lucia.

Oh, no y ¿ahora que es lo que hice mal?-Pensó Lucia.

Claro dime.-le respondió ella.

Veras me gustaría saber algo más de ti.-le comentó Felton

Está bien, tú pregunta y yo respondo pero ,eso si tú también me tienes que decir cuáles son tus gustos. Y quien sabe, a lo mejor te doy un regalito esta noche….-Le respondió Lucia toda seductora.

Mmmmm, creo que no vamos a salir hoy de esta habitación como me des ese dulce regalito, amor.-Le dijo Felton acercándose a Lucia.

Créeme yo también tengo ganas de quedarme aquí todo el día contigo, pero no quiero que tengas problemas en tu trabajo por mi culpa.-Le respondió Lucia haciendo un pequeño puchero.

Nena, no te pongas así.- Le dijo abrazándola por la cintura.

Querido empecemos con tus preguntas.-Le comento Lucia.

Está bien, a ya va la primera.-Le respondió Felton.

Nota:

Las preguntas en verde son hechas por Tom Felton y las respuestas en Rojo son las contestaciones de Lucia Santiago.

¿Cuál o cuáles son tus colores favoritos?

Mis colores favoritos son: verde, plata y dorado.

¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?

La pasta y la ensalada

¿Qué es lo que más miedo te da?

Las arañas y quedarme sola

¿Qué es lo que más odias?

Que se burlen de mí

¿Cuál es tu música favorita?

Me encanta la música clásica, la japonesa y la latina

¿Tus libros favoritos?

Obviamente me encantan los libros de JKRowling

De momento esas son todas las preguntas, que te puedo hacer a lo largo del día puede que se me ocurran más preguntas pero será en un sitio más privado para que nadie nos pueda molestar.-Le comento Felton.

Al cabo de cuarenta minutos Lucia ya se encontraba arreglada, la joven pareja salió de la habitación y se encontraron de frente a Cristina acompañada de la fan.

Cuando Felton se fijó en la fan, le recordó mucho a la camarera que les atendiera ayer y en ese mismo instante empezó a tener un mal presentimiento acerca de esas dos.

El autobús ya los estaba esperando para llevarlos al set de Harry Potter.

Bueno supongo que aquí nos despedimos ¿no?-Pregunto con tristeza Lucia.

¿Cómo que nos despedimos aquí?-Pregunto extrañado Felton.

Me refiero a que tú te tienes que ir a trabajar y yo voy en autobús.-Le respondió Lucia.

Lo sé pero yo voy contigo en el autobús, ya que os va a dejar en la entrada del set así ya no vas sola, y podemos continuar con las preguntas para conocernos, ¿no te parece?-Le comento Felton con un deje de añoranza en su voz.

Mira que serás.-Le respondió divertida Lucia.

Ambos subieron al autobús, y todos los miraban con curiosidad menos dos de ellas que planeaban como separar a la pareja de enamorados.

Felton guio a Lucia a la parte de atrás del autobús, él se sentó en la parte de la ventanilla para que así ella se recostase sobre su pecho y así poderla acariciar hasta llegar al set de rodaje.

Querido yo respondí a tus preguntas y ahora me toco a mi hacerlas.-Le comento Lucia.

Está bien amor empieza a hacerlas no te cortes.-Le dijo divertido Felton.

Nota:

Las preguntas que le hace Lucia Santiago son de color azul y las respuestas de Tom Felton son en marrón.

¿En qué día naciste?

Nací el día 22 de Septiembre de 1987

¿Cuál es tu signo zodiacal?

Virgo

¿Cuál es tu país Favorito para Viajar?

Estados Unidos

¿Cuáles son tus aficiones?

La pesca

¿Qué deportes practicas?

Baloncesto, fútbol, Rugby, patinaje, patinaje sobre hielo, golf, tenis y montar a caballo

¿Cuáles son tus personajes favoritos?

Gilderoy Lockhart y Lucius Malfoy

¿Cuál es tu villano favorito?

Severus Snape

¿Cuál es tu actor predilecto?

Ufff no sé por cual empezar, tengo muchos

¿En qué casa de Hogwarts?

Me gustaría pertenecer a Hufflepuff

Esas son todas las preguntas que tengo para ti, querido.-Le dijo Lucia.

Cuando por fin el autobús se estaciono en la entrada del set de Harry Potter, la pareja ya se conocían algo más, pero eso solo era el principio de su relación.

Entonces que esta noche, ¿me vas a dar ese regalito?-Le comento Felton haciendo un puchero.

No sé, no sé, eso depende de cómo te portes en todo el día.-Le desafío Lucia.

Sabes que yo me porto bien y tú ¿te portaras bien?-Le comento Felton dándole un beso en los labios.

Todos entraron en el set y Tom Felton se dirigió a su camerino para cambiarse de ropa y empezar a filmar, pero cuando llego a su camerino se encontró con una sorpresa….


	17. Capítulo XVII Problemas Con La Fan De T

_**Problemas Con La Fan De Tom Felton**_

Cuando Felton abrió la puerta de su camerino dentro estaba la persona que menos se esperaba encontrarse.

**¿Qué haces tú aquí?-Pregunto Felton molesto.**

**¿Acaso no puedo venir a verte al lugar en donde trabajas?- Le respondió la muchacha toda divertida.**

**¿Qué quieres de mí?-Le reto Felton a la muchacha.**

**Veras lo que quiero es que dejes a esa tonta con la que estas saliendo y que te fijes de una santa vez en Cristina.-Le respondió la muchacha.**

**¿Es que acaso me has visto cara de idiota para salir con esa niñata cínica y mal criada?-Pregunta Tom.**

**Mira piensa lo que quieras sobre Cristina pero sé de sobra que ella te ama y en cambio Lucia solo está jugando contigo.-Responde con una sonrisa cínica la muchacha.**

Cuando Tom estaba a punto de marcharse ya que no tenía ganas de seguir escuchando a esa estúpida fan loca, la muchacha lo agarró del brazo y le deposito un beso en la boca, ante eso Tom se quedó atónito no sabía por qué esa muchacha había hecho semejante cosa. La muchacha lo soltó pero antes de guardo una carta que había escrito Cristina.

Después de que la fan le dejase la carta en el bolsillo a Tom se marchó con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro, obviamente Cristiana había visto toda la escena, cuando se reunió con la fan de Tom Felton le pago por lo que había hecho y desde ese momento Cristina sabía perfectamente que podía contar con ella para lo que quisiese y eso implicaba separar a la joven pareja.

Tom echo mano a su bolsillo para sacar las gafas de sol y fue cuando noto algo grueso en su bolsillo lo toco y lo saco y vio que era un sobre no ponía nombre ni nada asique se lo pensó antes de abrirlo después de varios minutos pensándolo decidió abrirlo y de su interior saco un papel con corazones alrededor y dentro de esos corazones había una especie de carta de amor ;

mientras caminaba iba leyendo esa carta al principio pensó que era de la fan con la que había tenía ese encontronazo pero analizo bien la letra ya que la había visto un par de veces y fue cuando descubrió que la había escrito Cristina pero no sabía con qué fin lo había hecho.


	18. Capítulo XVIII El rechazo de Tom Felton

_**El rechazo de Tom Felton hacia Cristina**_

Tom no se podía creer que Cristina le escribiese una carta de amor, pero ese amor que ella sentía no era correspondido por Tom ya que a él le gustaba Lucia, pero no sabía cómo contarle a Cristina que no la amaba ya que ella es buena usando la imaginación.  
><strong>Hola Tom ¿Cómo estás?-Pregunto Bonnie.<br>Bien, pero tengo un problema con una fan obsesionada conmigo y con Cristina.-Respondió Tom.  
>¿Y ahora que te hicieron esas dos?-Pregunto intrigada Bonnie.<br>Pues veras, se me acerco una fan pidiéndome un autógrafo bueno se lo di como hago siempre que me piden uno, pero esta vez era diferente, me pidió que le diese una oportunidad a Cristina como si esa fan la conociese de toda la vida y después me metió en el bolsillo de la chaqueta un sobre con una carta de amor de Cristina.-Comento Tom.  
>¿En serio hicieron eso? Desde luego están locas y no de amor hacia ti eso sin dudarlo, Tom.-Respondió Bonnie con una sonrisa.<br>Ya, pero me molesta que me hagan esa clase de bromas y de chantajes.-Comenta molesto Tom.  
>¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto Tom?-Pregunta intrigada Bonnie.<br>Pues aún no lo sé muy bien lo que voy a hacer.-Responde Ton sin ánimo.  
><strong>  
>Los dos compañeros y amigos de rodaje emprendieron el camino hacia una librería, ya que Bonnie tenía ganas de comprar un libro que había salido recientemente; pero por causa del rodaje no iba a tener mucho tiempo para poder leerlo pero como le había comentado a Tom lo leería en los ratos libres que les daban en el rodaje.<p>

**Bueno Bonnie yo me tengo que marchar que quede con Lucia para tomar algo.-Comenta Tom.  
>Está bien, que os divirtáis los dos.-Responde Bonnie.<br>**  
>Tom emprendió su camino para dirigirse al hotel para recoger a Lucia cuando sintió que Bonnie lo llamaba a gritos.<p>

**Tommmm, esperaaaa tengo que decirte algoooooo!-Grito Bonnie desde la otra acera.  
>Tom se giró y echo a correr a donde estaba Bonnie.<br>¿Qué es eso que me tienes que contar Bonnie?-Pregunto confuso Tom.  
>Sé que te sonara a una tontería pero ya que vas a estar con Lucia creo que deberías decirle lo que traman esas dos chicas para que no la cojan desprevenida.-Comenta Bonnie.<br>La verdad es que si es una tontería jaja además tenía pensado comentárselo a Lucia si quiero que sea mi novia no puedo ocultarle nada.-Responde Tom con una sonrisa en la cara.**

Después de eso Bonnie y Tom se volvieron a despedir ya que no se verían hasta el día siguiente en el set de rodaje.

Tom se dirigía al hotel en donde se encontraba hospedada Lucia para ir a recogerla y tomar algo, mientras caminaba por la calle se volvió a encontrar con la fan que insistía en que saliera con Cristina, pero él no le escuchaba en absoluto, siguió caminando cuando estaba cruzando el paso de cebra se le abalanzo Cristina a la espalda dándole un beso, Tom forcejeo un poco para que Cristina lo soltase y así seguir cruzando el paso de cebra ya que los semáforos cambian rápido y no tenía ninguna ganas de ir al hospital por culpa de Cristina y menos perderse la pequeña cita que quería tener con Lucia.

Estuvo todo el tiempo esquivándola hasta que llego al hotel, se acercó a la recepcionista y le pregunte si aún estaba Lucia en el hotel o si había salido a dar una vuelta, la recepcionista le informo que aún se encontraba en su habitación; Tom subió las escaleras y cuando estuvo enfrente de la habitación de Lucia respiro hondo tres veces y peto en la puerta, Lucia no tardo más de dos minutos en abrirle la puerta a Tom.

**Buenos tardes preciosa.-Dice Tom.**

**¿Cómo que buenas tarde?-Pregunta molesta Lucia molesta.**

**¿Te ocurre algo?-Pregunta Tom confuso.**

**Claro que me ocurre algo Tom, o es que acaso se te olvido que me vendrías a recoger esta mañana para comer.-Responde Lucia haciendo un pequeño berrinche de enfado.**

**Perdona mujer, se me olvido.-Comenta Tom.**

**Claro al gran Tom Felton se le olvidan las promesas que hace.-Responde enfadada Lucia.**

**Oye no te pongas así ahora conmigo, ¿ya estoy aquí eso no te sirve?-Pregunta Tom.**

**Si me sirve, pero es que me fastidia que prometan algo y después no lo cumplan.-Comenta con tristeza Lucia.**

**Está bien ya no discutamos más, te voy a explicar porque no vine a buscarte a la mañana para ir a comer.-Comenta Tom.**

Tom puso al día a Lucia con todo lo que le había ocurrido a la mañana desde que había salido de su casa, le conto lo de la fan histérica y de la carta de Cristina; Lucia estaba incrédula con lo que Cristina había hecho.

Después de que Tom le contase lo ocurrido ambos salieron de la habitación y bajaron las escaleras para dirigirse a fuera del hotel.

Por el camino se encontraron a Cristina, desde luego a Lucia le pareció bastante necesitada de hombre ya que se había vestido como lo que es una ZORRA vulgar, pero lo dejo pasar quería saber que iba a hacer Tom .

**¿Qué quieres ahora de mi Cristina?-Pregunto molesto Tom.**

**Solo quería hablar contigo, bueno más bien saber qué piensas sobre la carta que te escribí.-Responde Cristina con una sonrisa malévola.**

**Hummm, déjame pensar….ah si déjame en paz, no quiero saber nada de ti ni de tus intenciones para conquistarme.-Responde Tom molesto.**

Como Tom había rechazado a Cristina, esta decidió vengarse de él; juro que nadie se iba a quedar con Tom Felton si no podía ser para ella.


	19. Capítulo XIX La Venganza De Cristina Y

_**La Venganza De Cristina Y El Accidente De Tom Felton**_

Cristina no se podía creer que Tom Felton la rechazase y que prefiriese a la tonta de Lucia desde luego no se iba a quedar con ella.

Mientras Cristina paseaba para sacarse la frustración de haber sido rechazada por un actor de cine, se encontró con la fan de Tom Felton, la agarró del brazo y fueron a un lugar tranquilo ya que Cristina quería contarle su nuevo plan en el que Tom Felton sufriría mucho.

**¿Qué quieres ahora de mí?, ya hice todo lo que me habías ordenado.-Pregunta la fan.**

**Tranquila solo quiero pedirte un último favor, quiero que contrates a alguien para que mate o atropelle a Tom Felton-Comenta Cristina.**

**¿Qué quieres que haga que?-Pregunta incrédula la fan.**

**A ver cómo te lo puedo explicar para que lo entiendas niña, quiero que contrates a un matón para que mate o hiera a Tom Felton.-Comenta enfadada Cristina.**

**Ya te había entendido y no me trates como si fuese una retrasada mental, y no pienso ayudarte en eso de hacerle daño a un actor; así que matate tu a buscar un matón por que no lo pienso hacer.-Responde enfadada la fan.**

Cristina no se podía creer que todo le estuviese saliendo mal, primero el actor y ahora la fan pero ¿qué podía hacer ella? y ¿cómo iba a encontrar a un matón en menos de 24 horas?

Empezó a correr por las calles, la tarde ya iba cayendo y con ella el frio pero eso no le importaba ya que lo único que quería era venganza. Se sumergió en una calle fría en donde había hombres tomando cervezas y algunos ligando con prostitutas se acercó a un hombre con aspecto de matón no se lo pensó y le propuso el trato por supuesto que al principio el hombre no le creyó pero cuando le dijo que le iba a pagar una gran cantidad de dinero acepto sin pensárselo dos veces.

**Señorita ¿a quién hay que matar o atropellar?-Pregunto el hombre.**

**No hay que matar a nadie solo darle un pequeño susto de muerte.-Respondió Cristina.**

**Está bien usted es la que me va a pagar por hacerle el trabajo sucio así que aquí me tiene ¿Cuándo empiezo?-Comenta el hombre.**

**Qué tal si comienza ahora-Le dijo Cristina.**

Antes de que el hombre se dirigiera a su coche Cristina lo llamo para enseñarle una fotografía de la persona a la que tenía que asustar.

El hombre cogió la foto que Cristina le había enseñado, se subió al coche y lo puso en marcha. Recorrió las principales calles de la ciudad en busca del actor hasta bien caída la noche.

Los días iban pasando y el hombre no tenía suerte alguna en poder encontrar al actor, Cristina se empezaba a desesperar por el poco trabajo que el matón estaba haciendo.

Cristina cansada de que el actor aun siguiese con vida decidió actuar ella por su cuenta, alquilo un coche, se subió en el.

Dos horas más tarde vio pasar al actor y a Lucia por el espejo retrovisor, se agacho para que al pasar no la viesen y cuando estaban ya fuera del alcance de la vista del coche, Cristina lo puso en marcha y cuando estaba a la altura de ellos dos piso el acelerador para así atropellar o al menos intentar darle un buen susto pero lo que cristina no sabía era que el coche le fallaba algo los frenos intento por todos los medios frenar pero le era imposible y acabo llevándose por delante al actor Tom Felton.

15 minutos más tarde el lugar se sumergió en un caos, la ambulancia por un lado intentando llevarse al actor al hospital y por otro lado una horda de paparazzi inmortalizando el escenario donde se produjo el atropello del actor.


	20. Capítulo XX Se Conoce La Gravedad Del A

_**Se Conoce La Gravedad Del Accidente De Tom Felton**_

**Después de dos horas que Lucia estuvo desmayada, se incorporó poco a poco del sofá donde la habían tumbado, a los pies del sofá estaba ****Jason Isaacs con el rostro lleno de preocupación. Al ver a Lucia levantarse se acercó un poco a ella y le ayudo a salir del camerino, para reunirse con todos a la espera de que les dieran la noticia sobre la gravedad del accidente de Tom Felton.**

**Lucia empezó a tener punzadas en el corazón cuando recordó el accidente, se puso tensa y Jason lo noto.**

**Laura que siempre había insultado a Lucia desde primaria se acercó a ella y la abrazo todos de la clase de ellas se quedaron con la boca abierta por el acto que acababa de hacer Laura.**

**No te preocupes Luci, Felton se pondrá bien.- La ánimo Laura.**

**Gracias por tus ánimos Luara, pero me tiene muy preocupada todo este asunto del accidente.-Le susurro Lucia.**

**¿A qué te refieres?-Pregunto confundida Laura.**

**Bueno sabemos que todo esto es obra de Cristina, pero a la persona que yo vi manejando el auto era…..-Le comento Lucia.**

**Era ¿quién?, por favor dímelo ¿Quién era el que manejaba el auto?-Pregunto Laura con verdadera curiosidad.**

**Es persona es tu prima Aurora.-Dijo Lucia en un susurro casi inaudible.**

**Pero ese corto e inaudible susurro Laura lo pudo escuchar.**

**Al cabo de media hora llego un familiar de Tom Felton para comunicarles a sus compañeros de rodaje la Gravedad del Accidente.**

**Ashley tenía una cara de preocupación muy grande, pero aun así mostró una pequeña sonrisa.**

**¿Qué es lo que tiene Tom?-Pregunto Jasson Isaac.**

**Los médicos nos informaron de que tiene un traumatismo leve en la cabeza y tiene un brazo roto, también nos dijo que su vida no corre peligro.-Informo la hermana de Felton.**

**Cuanto nos alegramos por el.-Dijo Emma Watson.**

**Gracias muchachos.-Les contesto Ashley.**

**¿Sabes si tu hermano puede recibir visitas?-Pregunto Michael Gambon.**

**Aun no lo sé, pero me imagino que cuando lo lleven a una habitación ya podrán visitarlo.-Le respondió Ashley.**

**Gracias por decirnos que es lo que tiene tu hermano.-Respondió David Tennant.**

**De nada, si me disculpan tengo que volver con ellos.-Dijo despidiéndose de todos.**

**Cuando Ashley llego a la salida del set, Laura arrastraba a Lucia del brazo.**

**Espera.-Llamo Laura.**

**La hermana de Felton giro sobre sí misma para ver quien la llamaba.**

**Decidme, ¿Qué me queréis?-Pregunto Ahsley.**

**Queremos ir contigo al hospital, por favor.-Le dijo Laura.**

**Está bien.-Le respondió Ashley.**

**Las tres muchachas se dirigían al coche de Ahsley cuando por detrás se acercó una persona con el rostro cubierto y en su mano derecha portaba un arma blanca.**

**El individuo ataco por detrás a la hermana de Felton, y el desconocido echo a correr pero cuando lo hizo Laura se dio cuenta de quién era por su forma de correr.**

**Lucia se agacho para ver la gravedad del daño que recibió la hermana de Felton. Pudo comprobar que le habían clavado un cuchillo en el costado y a causa de ello perdía mucha sangre.**

**Como pudo, Lucia presiono la herida para que no se desangrase, mientras tanto Laura iba detrás del individuo para detenerlo o al menos ganar tiempo.**

**Lucia desesperada grito para que la ayudasen, en ese momento pasaba un matrimonio, se pararon y el hombre llamo a una ambulancia mientras esperaban a la ambulancia Ashley le iba a contar una cosa de su hermano a Lucia cuando perdió el conocimiento.**


	21. Capítulo XXI Descubren Al Culpable

_**Descubren Al Culpable**_

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que ocurrió ese fatal accidente.

La policía andaba persiguiendo al conductor del coche negro y al desconocido que había apuñalado a la hermana de Tom Felton.

Lucia se había quedado toda la noche cuidando de Felton, las enfermeras entraban y salían de la habitación cada dos minutos. Aunque los médicos decían que ninguno de los dos hermanos corría peligro, pero aun así era necesario toda clase de revisión.

Cuando la madre de Felton entro en la habitación de su hijo se encontró a Lucia recostado sobre el pecho de Felton.

La señora Felton no dijo nada al contrario dejo que Lucia descansara ya que había pasado toda la noche cuidándolo, y además era la primera vez que veía a su hijo tan tranquilo durmiendo al lado de ella.

Poco a poco Felton fue recuperando el conocimiento, parpadeó varias veces para que sus ojos se acostumbrasen al lugar, en un principio no se percató de que Lucia estaba apoyada en su pecho; cuando por fin su vista se acostumbró, Tom giro su rostro para ver a su pequeño ángel.

No pudo aguantar las ganas y le deposito un dulce beso en los labios, ente eso su madre se echó a reír.

¿Qué es tan gracioso?-Pregunto confundido Felton.

Ah no es nada hijo, es solo que me alegra que hayas despertado nos tenías a todos en ascuas incluido a tu pequeño ángel.-Le dijo su madre.

Ante el comentario de su madre a Tom se le puso la cara roja.

A la media hora Tom empezó a recibir visitas de sus compañeros.

Cada uno de ellos les llevo obsequios para que se animase un poco.

El médico que atendía a Ashley ya le había dado el alta esa misma mañana así que se presentó en la habitación de su hermano, para visitarlo.

La policía dio parte de que ya habían encontrado el coche negro estacionado en una estación de tren abandonada, por lo que comentaron había documentos del propietario del coche, por el momento no querían dar esa información.

Las horas pasaban y aun no tenían información alguna de los culpables de semejante acto.

Hasta dentro de tres días, aproximadamente los médicos no le dan el ata a Tom Felton, en estos días Lucia no se separa ni un minuto de él, y eso a Felton le tranquiliza mucho saber que encontró a alguien que se preocupe por él.

Cielo ¿por qué no vas a descansar un poco al hotel?-Le pregunto preocupado Felton.

Quiero quedarme aquí cuidándote, además no quiero estar sola.-Le respondió triste Lucia.

Lose amor, pronto encontraran a esos tipos.-Le aseguro Felton.

Eso espero, no quiero volver a verte así.-Le respondió Lucia.

Esa misma tarde los agentes de policía, pudieron identificar al conductor del coche negro y al individuo del arma blanca.

Cuando trajeron a los culpables todos se quedaron sorprendidos por ver quiénes eran.

Esto tiene que ser un error, señor agente.-Dijo la profesora Carla.

No es ningún error señorita.-Le respondió el agente Jorge.

Pero esta alumna no hizo nada malo agente.- Le contesto la profesora Carla.

En eso se equivoca, profesora Carla.-Intervino Laura.

¿A qué te refieres?-Pregunto la profesora Karina.

Me refiero a que Cristina es la que planeo todo, aunque me avergüenza el hecho de que mi prima Aurora, se involucrase en semejante patraña...-Le comento Laura a la profesora Karina.

Agente, ¿de qué se le acusa a esta alumna?-Pregunto Karina.

Se le acusa de planeo de asesinato.-Dijo el agente Marcos.

Tengo que comunicárselo a su familia.-Le respondió el agente Marcos.

Está bien, seguiremos su protocolo.-Le dijo la profesora Carla.

Los agentes de policía notificaron de lo sucedido a las familias de Cristina y de Aurora, para ello se tenían que presentar en Londres para hacerle el juicio, nadie sabe si la familia Felton presentara cargos.


	22. Capítulo XXII Felton sale del Hospital

_**Felton sale del Hospital**_

Habían pasado ya tres días desde el accidente, esa misma tarde los médicos le daban el alta a Tom Felton.

Mmmmm, me pregunto que podremos hacer esta noche tú y yo juntos.-Le susurro Felton al oído de Lucia.

Podemos hacer muchas cosas.-Le propuso Lucia.

Los compañeros de Lucia esa noche habían ido a cenar a un restaurante mientras que la joven pareja se dirigían al hotel para pasar una noche juntos.

Lucia pidió las llaves de su habitación, mientras que Tom la esperaba en el vestíbulo.

Subieron las escaleras, hacia la habitación, Felton la llevaba por la cintura mientras le depositaba dulces besos en el cuello.

Una vez que entraron en la habitación Felton fue quitando le la ropa a Lucia, cada prenda que le quitaba le depositaba un beso en ese lugar haciendo que ella se estremeciera por el contacto.

Felton no aguantaba ya las ganas por poseer la, la recostó en la cama y empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de ella pon los dedos.

Felton movía sus caderas de modo circular, lento, rápido, según las fricciones que la misma Lucia provocaba con sus músculos, mientras que él con sus manos, recorría su cuello grácil, sus pechos suaves, redondos, era increíble para el notar ese grado de excitación.

Sus pezones estaban excitados y el no dudó en acariciarlos frenéticamente mientras sus caderas hacían lo suyo mientras ella seguía jadeando ruidosamente, sus dedos acariciaron el abdomen y el vientre, notando lo plano que estaba, acomodó mejor sus piernas y las puso a la altura de sus hombros para poder penetrarla mejor.

El, ya estaba muy caliente y no se iba a quedar a medias, por lo que se acomodó encima y ahora usó su boca para masajear el torso, siempre tan olvidado, porque lo más importante, decían, estaba abajo.

Lucia parecía no tener llenadero, pedía más y más, Tom se acomodó sobre ella de tal modo que imprimiera más potencia y más penetración en el cuerpo de Lucia, ella solo gemía sin importarle las posiciones incómodas a las que era sometida, pero finalmente

-¡No pares, síguele, quiero más, quiero todo!-Exigió Lucia.

No pienso parar nena.-Le susurro Tom al oído.

Lucia abrió sus ojos… tenía todo el pelo alborotado en la cara, alzó el rostro y miró a todos lados.

Ella medio alzó su rostro y se dio cuenta que estaba casi orillada a la cama, con un brazo colgando y boca abajo sobre el colchón, sintió frío en el trasero y se percató que estaba desnuda, lanzó un respingo y se jaló al fondo de la cama cubriéndose mientras miraba a Tom que se volvía a verla.

El rubio sonrió con dulzura y abrazo a su ángel.

Buenos días, ¿Qué tal fue tu noche?-Pregunto Felton.

Mmmm, maravillosa, amor.-Le respondió Lucia con un beso dulce.

No quiero estropear tu mañana pero nos tenemos que ir vistiendo que tenemos que irnos al set.-Dijo perezoso Felton.

La joven pareja se levantó de la cama y se dirigían a la ducha para después vestirse.

Cuando terminaron de vestirse se dispusieron a salir de la habitación, pero nada más abrir la puerta de la habitación se encontraron con una Karina muy enfadada.

Lucia más te vale decirme que hace en tu habitación este muchacho.-Exigió saber la profesora Karina.

Ehhh, esto vino a buscarme para desayunar en el bar del hotel antes de irnos al ser de rodaje.-Le contesto Lucia un poco nerviosa.

¿Eso es cierto muchachito? -Pregunto Karina a Felton.

Lo que Lucia le contó es la verdad, solo vine a invitarla a desayunar.-Le contesto Felton divertido.

Para la próxima vez espera a la alumna en el bar del hotel.-Le informo la profesora Karina.

Si señora, la esperare la próxima vez abajo.-Le dijo Felton.

Así me gusta, que obedezcan.-Dijo Karina más relajada.

Una vez que se libraron de la profesora Karina, se encontraron con Cristina, pero en su rostro no había celos o diversión para conquistar a Felton había todo lo contrario, solo había un rostro en ella **ODIO**.

El director Mikel Newell informo a todos los actores que la filmación estaba llegando a su final.

Todos los actores se pusieron muy contentos, ya que esta es la película que más les costó rodar en meses.

Esa misma noche Felton tenía pensado proponer le a Lucia que fuera su novia. Pero el destino tiene otras cosas preparadas para la joven pareja...


	23. Capítulo XXIII La Despedida De Los Alum

_**La Despedida De Los Alumnos En Londres**_

Hoy era el día en que los alumnos de la Inmaculada Concepción que estaban de excursión en Londres se vieron obligados a marcharse por todo el lío que cometiera Cristina.

Los muchachos de la saga estaban tristes porque iban a alejarse de sus nuevos amigos aunque hayan sido solo por un mes en su país, pero aun así los consideraban como su familia.

El que si estaba de verdad triste era Tom Felton, ya que la noche anterior no pudo decirle que fuera su novia.

El director Mikel Newell organizo una comida para despedir a los visitantes como se merecían (bueno no todos).

Esa tarde terminaron pronto de filmar la saga para disfrutar el día con los alumnos.

En el hotel todos estaban esperando para que viniera el autobús a recogerlos y llevarlos por ahí.

En la habitación en la que se alojaba Lucia estaba toda en oscuridad, Lucia se encontraba sentada en el baño, tenía los ojos llorosos ya se la paso así toda la noche.

Laura se encontraba con ella, esa noche Lucia llamo a la habitación contigua a la suya y le pidió a Laura que se quedase con ella ya que tenía algo de miedo, Laura no se podía creer que ella tuviera miedo, ambas se dirigieron a la habitación de Lucia.

Una vez que entraron Lucia le pidió que la ayudase en algo.

Pero ¿cómo se te ocurrió hacer eso?-Pregunto incrédula Laura.

No sé, una cosa llevo a la otra.-Le dijo Lucia.

Está bien te ayudo, mañana nos libramos de ir de visita y te acompaño al médico para que te hagas un chequeo.-Le respondió Laura.

Gracias.-Le dijo Lucia.

Pero cuando sepamos los resultados, prométeme que buscaras a Tom Felton y se lo comunicas, para que no haya problemas.-Le advirtió Laura.

Te lo prometo.-Sentencio Lucia.

Todos los compañeros de Laura y de Lucia ya habían subido al autobús para ir a visitar algo de última hora en Londres, mientras ellas dos se disponían a tomar un taxi cuando Laura vio a Tom Felton acompañado de su hermano Chris.

Laura hizo un intento de llamar la atención de Felton pero Lucia se lo impidió.

¿Por qué no quieres que sepa que no estás bien?-Le pregunto Laura.

Quiero estas completamente segura, antes de decirle nada.-Le contesto Lucia.

Después de veinte minutos de espera en el medico por fin lograron entrar en la sala para que la ginecóloga revisara a Lucia. Laura se iba a quedar fuera de la consulta pero Lucia le pidió que se quedara con ella.

La ginecóloga Beth empezó a untarle el vientre a Lucia con un gel para poder hacerle una ecografía. Pasaron dos minutos cuando la ginecóloga, le confirmo a Lucia que estaba embarazada.

Cuando salieron chocaron de frente con Tom Felton, Laura animo a Lucia para que le diese la noticia a Felton.

Lucia del miedo a su reacción no fue capaz de decírselo, cogió la mano de Laura y tiro de ella para que empezase a caminar.


End file.
